Fates Undecided
by DemonicMelodyTayuya
Summary: If you had to pick between your two best friends, who would you choose to be with? Love can be tricky, and for Kairi she is about to find out first hand what it is like to be in this situation. So who gets hurt in the end?


A/N: Ok, so I know I haven't been keeping up with my Naruto FanFic but I kind of lost the material I was using for it, so that will be on hold for now, truly sorry about. But on to this FanFic, it's based on after Kingdom Hearts 2. Kairi is undecided on who she loves, between Riku and Sora. So the ending will shock you, so their will be a lot of RikuxKairi and SoraxKairi. So please R&R if you like, and I like FLAMES!! Giggles. Oh and any suggestions I will take.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not nor have I ever own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (Just in case I do use em), but I wish I did. So please don't sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salty breeze blew by as she pushed back her redden strands from her face. Her ocean blue orbs watching as the waves crashed against the beach. The sun slowly dipping into its own retreat, as she just sat there looking out. The warm sand beneath her, as she rose she dusted the sand from her dress.

Laughter could be heard behind her as well as voice calling out.

"TIDUS STOP…," A girl squeaked running from a blonde headed boy.

"Come on Selphie…," he called after her, chasing after her with a stick.

Another boy throwing a ball in the air watching the sight before him, as he didn't want to interrupt what was going on.

This was life after everything that had happened, Kairi, Sora, and Riku, had returned back to Destiny Island. They were back and everything had gone back to normal, or so it seemed.

Kairi stood there listening to the commotion going on behind her. Although they were back, it wasn't the same. They never really hung out like they used to, Riku was normally off by himself, while Sora, kept in contact with the King, and was normally off seeing him.

Kairi was left pretty much be herself, but if you considered she hung out with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, than she wasn't but inside she knew she was. She came to their childhood Island everyday to see if either was there, and she was even lucky if they were.

This time it had been the same, her and Selphie came in on the same boat, and waited for the rest to show. Neither Sora nor Riku showed, meaning they were busy, so Kairi just sat on the beach watching the ocean. The others would play games or spar with one another, and Kairi would always watch and keep score for them.

"HEY KAIRI WE BETTER GO," Selphie called out waving her hand in the air towards the other girl.

Kairi smiled as she nodded, and ran to the other girl to where the boats were docked. She sighed softly, as she had wanted to see the two, maybe tomorrow, she thought to herself.

The sun dipped down, the day had ended and by the time the four of them had reached the main island, it was dark. Wakka and Tidus went about their ways waving good bye to the girls, and soon disappeared into the night.

"Hey Kairi are you coming out tomorrow, Riku might come with us," the brown haired girl said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kairi said with a smile, as they began to walk back together, she took one last look at the island, and then soon they were back in the main village.

"Night," Selphie called out to Kairi as she walked into her house.

"Night," Kairi said once the girl was in her house, and then she too was headed back to her own home.

Thoughts swam in her head, the whole way to her home; it had been months since the three had returned. In her mind everything wasn't normal, they seemed more distance from each other nowadays.

Yeah it was true Sora and her and hung out more, but when he left, she felt lonely. She hardly ever saw Riku, because he wondered by himself, he seemed even more distance than ever. She wanted to ask him why, but she could never find him long enough to actually talk with him.

You might say they were going different directions, but the mere thought of it seemed to frighten her. Over the months many of things had happened to all of them, each growing up in a way. The reason behind this fright was because, she once alone in the darkness, and then taken away when she had thought herself safe. The reality of it all was seeing Riku and Sora on that day, when they returned and they were all home for good.

The lamps dimly burned down upon the street, as she turned down another sidewalk. She passed by Sora's house, she stopped in front of it, as she tilted her head to one side. Her blue orbs looking to the door, as she was tempted to walk to it and knock, but stopped herself from doing it. She kept right on walking, her mind drifting back into her thoughts as she turned once again until she came to a door.

Opening her door, she walked into the dark room. Closing the door behind her, she knew her house even in the dark, the side table against the wall, the entry way into the living. The stairs straight ahead as she began to climb up them. 1, 2, 3…, 10, 11, 12…, 18, 19, 20. She was standing at the top as she turned to the right.

Opening another door, she stood in the dark confides of her room. Her hand reaching out to the wall, feeling for the light switch, as her fingers flipped it on. Her other hand quickly came up to cover her face from the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she just leaned against the door.

Now if you were to step into this girl's room, you would probably think she was like every other girl. The white walls covered with pictures, drawings, and posters. A table sat against one wall with books and papers neatly stacked. Her bed sat in the middle of the room, the white comforter turned back from when she had woken up. On the other side of her room, was a rather large bay window with her curtains drawn back she could see the Island that they went to, as well as the ocean. The bay window had a small sit for two, but she liked to lay there late at night and look out.

She walked across her kicking her shoes off, as she stopped in front of her closet. Opening it, she looked in, as she reached for a white shirt. She closed the door with her foot, as she moved across her room. Throwing her dress off, she placed the shirt on, the shirt stopped at mid thighs.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she softly sighed as she reached over and turned on a small lamp. Quickly going over to the light switch, she turned off her lights. Walking over to the bay window, she sat down, and opened the window. The night air blew quickly in, as she tied the curtains. Looking out into the night, her eyes stopped on the stars, as she sighed softly.

The stars twinkled brightly down, the moon reflected in the ocean, as a breeze blew in. She smiled softly, as she stood up and closed the window. Her footsteps were soft, as she lay down on the bed. Her hand reached over and turned the light off. The quiet of the room, sweep over, as she closed her eyes softly.

The Next Day

As the sun broke over the horizon, Kairi slowly woke up. She sat up rubbing at her eyes as she looked out the window. She sat there for a while, just looking out the window. Stretching lightly, she jumped out of bed.

Going to her closet, she reached in pulling out a pair of shorts and tank top. Quickly changing, she slipped on her shoes, and was headed down stairs when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming," she said quickly going down the stairs, pushing her hair behind her ear, as she opened the door; she just stood there looking at the person. She gasped lightly, as she just stood there.

"Morning," his voice spoke with that some tone, as he stood there looking to her.

"Riku," she said hugging him, she held him for the longest time.

He smiled softly, as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked to her; she was still the same girl from before that he had grown up with.

Kairi slowly removed herself from him, as she stood before, "Are you going to the Island today?"

He nodded, as he back off her stoop, and waited for her on the sidewalk. His hands in his pockets as he waited for her, he looked to the sidewalk.

Three voices came from the corner, "Hey Tidus give it back," a girl squealed reaching for an object in the boy's hand. Her own hands reaching up, trying to grab the object within his hands that was rightful hers.

"KAIRI, RIKU," Selphie called out running to the two, the other two slowly walking up nodding to Riku.

Kairi smiled, "Hey Selphie," she said as she looked to her, "Morning Tidus and Wakka," she looked to the others as they nodded back to her.

"Hey where's Sora," Tidus asked, looking to Riku and then to Kairi.

Riku looked to Kairi, who looked to him, "With King Mickey," Riku spoke up; truth was neither of them where he was. He had left to go see King Mickey, but that's all they knew.

"Come on lets go to the Island," Selphie said as they all walked as a group towards their boats. Standing on the beach Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie each took a boat.

"Here Kairi," Riku said helping her into his boat, grabbing the oars he pushed off after the others. They sat in silence as the came to the dock of the small island.

Tidus and Wakka went in a one on one game of Blitzball, as Selphie cheered and kept score. Riku and Kairi watched some of it until Riku grabbed her arm. Leading her to the Seaside Shack and up to the small Island.

"Have you heard from Sora lately," he asked as he walked by her to the palm tree, climbing up on it to sit there.

She looked to him, "No not since he left," she said as she walked over to the tree, and stood there looking up to him.

"It's not like him to be gone this long," he said as he looked down to her.

"He maybe doing something that is holding him back," she said trying to hope for the best, although it had been a long time since Sora had been back.

"That's what I thought but I don't think so, something is bothering me," he said looking out past the ocean into the blue sky.

She looked out to the ocean as she looked over her shoulder towards him. She could see in his eyes that he was

Something inside of her was telling her otherwise, telling her that he was worried about his friend. She felt his worry, because she to felt the same.

Riku jumped down from the tree, landing beside Kairi, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be safe," he looked down to her.

She placed her hand on his, and smiled. She nodded to his comment, although she didn't believe it entirely that is. She was telling herself over and over that he would come home, but then again…


End file.
